


Lakeside Ficlet

by fayolin



Category: UC (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayolin/pseuds/fayolin
Summary: /saved from Deviant art (originally posted in ...2004? god, i'm old)*SPOILER ALERT*Short story-let explaining a certain apathetic boy's internal thought processes one hour after the end of chapter two of the webcomic . These will not be explained until...chapter ... 7? no...six? i remember not. a while anyway.*SPOILER ALERT*





	Lakeside Ficlet

The lake was calm, the wind from earlier still cold and biting, but much less than before. He sat outside, alone in the wind and the chill. Sipping his mocha, he watched the crowds. Nothing very unusual, he thought as he watched the normal crowd of teens, occasional older persons, and the workers in their shirts and khakis. With an inaudible sigh, he looked again over the lake, and with an iron resolve, looked up at the sky.

Nothing.

The sky was as blue as it could be, telling nothing of the spectacle of an hour before. He thought of the red lightening, and the black smoke that seemed to sprawl over the ground and the sky. And more worrisome, the ghost-like images against the looming shadows that appeared above the school as time itself froze, as he and that girl near him held each other. Though it wasn’t the figures that bothered him.

It was that one of the figures was himself.

He couldn’t help but wonder what it all meant. He knew he was here, in this particular town, for something. Something important. If he only could remember the specifics , he would be much more confident in what he was doing. It was maddening, only remembering pieces of who he was.

Unfortunately, whenever he consciously thought on his past, he felt memories that he never experienced otherwise: ones of a happy smiling childhood, of a puppy in a green back yard, and of a bratty neighbor girl who went to college last year. He knew they were false, as if they were actors in a movie.

Or maybe, perhaps, he was going insane.

He sipped his mocha, grimacing slightly as a slight film of milk and chocolate had appeared on the top. His relative sanity was something he had questioned in the last few months. When he first came to this town, he knew exactly what he was doing, but the more he lived here, the more it was as if the people around him were sucking his mind away. Those were the only words he had for it.

He knew his past wasn’t imagined. He knew somewhere deep inside that the secrets of who he was were hiding, and when he found them he knew what he would do.

He knew he had a purpose. A reason for being in this little town, dealing with psycho girls, and macho boys, holding onto his sanity with his fingertips. He knew he had a mission.

But as he sat staring over the lake, he also knew he might be too late.


End file.
